bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:DeltaHorizon020/My Draft/Writeup Of Brave Frontier TV Tropes Page
Title says it all. I'm actually a huge fan when it comes to reading some TV tropes page and their description. It let me knew how the game & the characters looks like and because of that, I decided to help to expand some entries in Brave Frontier TV Tropes page and it's subpages (E.g. The YMMV page) so here are my writeups for them. Constructive criticism is appreciated though :) 'Broken Base/Base Breaking Character ' The 12 Guardians are considered this to many fans of Brave Frontier. Many people are split between them should getting a 7 Stars or not. Some of them support the idea of them getting an 7* due to their story is one of the main story in the game, Others were kind of sick and tired to see them getting an OE due to how lackluster/niches some of their skillsets are and it prevents some of their favorite units to get an OE in favor of the 12 Guardians itself. 'Downer Ending/Bittersweet Ending ' Nearly all the canon unit lores are this type of ending since most of them died with a few exceptions for example: (Spoiler: Lucana's batch or Limera's batch) 'Fanon ' There are some theories and speculations that (Spoiler: Farzen is actually Colt when he grew older/in disguise due to their similarities with the artwork and their skillsets almost similar as them) 'Ensemble Darkhorse ' Nyami is considered this to Brave Frontier community. Due to her cute design which everyone loved and so many tons of fanarts of her before she was being released to the game itself and as a unit herself, Being a great nuker for Frontier Hunter when she was first released and had a self spark animation also helps her even if people don't like her in their first impression. Not only that, Her SBB name Zoom Zoom! being ended up as one of the memes in BF community and her obsession with Pudding also helps her garnered a cult following for BF community 'Game Breaker ' *Shion's kit is considered this to Brave Frontier community due to his unique combination for his BB/SBB skillsets,Being a top tier nuker,Some cheap SP skills that he had and his UBB being ridiculous in most contents. Thanks to him, Basically you could spam his UBB anytime and your units getting tougher due to his enormous damage reduction and because of that. Shion is considered one of the most, If not, The most broken/the best unit in the game as for now *Savia's UBB could be considered this too. Due to her insane hitcount that you could enhance to +4 and had a great synergy with Mariletta and Agress's UBB make you cheese most of the bosses trial. This makes Savia's UBB one of the best to use in the game for 1TK squad *Kira, Laswell or Gaston. Kira is insane in FH and was renowned for OTKing Xie'jing's trial which would stump even Omnis when they came out Laswell has some stupidly powerful game mechanics which made full squads of Laswells capable of burning through FH to the point where you could overcome gemming players. Gaston is known for his ridiculously strong mono-light mechanics, (Spolier: A little bit subverted since some could say that Gaston has been outclassed by newer omnis, especially Savia and Ciara.) 'The Scrappy ' Zenia as an Omni Evolution is considered this to some Brave Frontier community when she was released for the first time. Due to the removal of her BB Attack buff and a very low spark damage compared to other Omnis. Her focus is really niche as a unit due to her hit count buff and her expensive skillsets doesn't help the matter. Many players are disappointed at best and infuriated at worst due to her lackluster skillset to the point that some people made a petition to make her a great unit. (Spoiler: Subverted due to because of the backlash that Gumi received, They decided to listen to their playerbase and decided to change her skillsets that made her Rescued from the Scrappy Heap a little bit even if she's a bit niche) 'The Woobie' There are so many characters that could deserve a pity due to their backstory. Here are some of their examples: *Mirfah, Dear lord Mirfah.....He has one of the saddest backstory in Brave Frontier due to him being left in Ishgria,Most of his companions and friends are getting killed and him being transformed as an half-demon being for surviving the harsh environment in Ishgria. Due to this, He want to seek his venegance for his friends by attempting to kill Grahdens and Owen and just contemplating his nostalgia for his dead friends. This guy deserve a hug *Alice also had the saddest story in Brave Frontier. Being forced to fight and killed thousands of people since her childhood and never lived a normal life she essentially became a killing machine and never got to experience what it was like to be truly happy. Her sister also died when she was revived and made her shatter into tears. Poor Alice *Nyala is also one of them. Being left as an orphan with her sister due to the wars between Deva and Morokai and some of the Slavers took her away and being forced to work as Azurai's assassin and she couldn't met with her sister and she lost her sanity after she had seen her sister joined the ranks of the Rih'alanse * Chrome also counts, He endured assassination attempts as a child, looked over his nieces and nephews as his own children due to their cruel father, watched helplessly as some of them succombed to madness, had to fight against the man who started this whole fiasco and wanted to kill himself because of his regret for not guarding Alice and Elza. Poor guy. 'Jerkass Woobie ' *Even if his actions for killing Six Heroes seems inexcusable, Some people understand why Ark is like that. The fact that your lover is being held as a hostage and forced to do your master's orders killing the Six Heroes. It's pretty easy to sympathize for him due to them being the Star Crossed Lovers since Ilia herself got sealed in Ishgria thanks to his master and his companions being died when facing with Karna Masta. Poor him. *Eriole also counts, Even if his methods are questionable at best and had a desire to rule the world. His Freudian Excuse seems kind of sad due to his friend's eyes being took by the noble family and he deeply cared for Tesla so it's kind of understandable why he ended up being like that. 'Memetic Mutation ' I Am War Demon Shusui, I Seek Stronger Opponents! (Note: This is due to the fact that one of the characters always repeats this quote over time to the point it has become something of a meme due to some people are getting annoyed with this quote/find it really amusing) 'Final Words' So here are my TV Tropes proposal. Sorry if I'm being rushed. I think I need to tweak these proposal a little. If you don't like my proposal, You could help me improve it if you want to. Constrcutive criticism is appreciated :) Also, If there are more topic that deserve a TV Tropes writeup, Let me know. I'll be updating the blogpost :) Category:Blog posts